


A Slip of the Tongue

by Minutia_R



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Silly, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“And by research you mean watching porn.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Leo gave him a look like, well, yeah.  “But also! I’ve read, like, wikis.  They had diagrams and everything.  I’m good at diagrams. "</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I . . . apparently I have to write about Leo interacting with everyone.

“Dude, you know that’s only a figure of speech, right?”

Leo’s eyes, which had been half-closed in concentration, snapped open and he went several shades darker than usual. Probably Percy should have knocked before coming in. And given that he hadn’t knocked before coming in, probably he should have backed out the door and then knocked, real loudly, and pretended he hadn’t seen what Leo was doing. But then again, the day that Percy stopped to think before blurting out the first thing that came into his head was the day he went to Piper for an emergency eidolon-exorcism.

“Wah yuh,” said Leo, then spit out the cherry stem and tried again. “I’m not completely clueless. But I figured, if I could do it for real, that’d be a good party trick. Girls’d be bound to be impressed.”

“Honestly, they’d probably just think you were weird,” said Percy.

“They think that already.” Leo shrugged. “Like I said--not completely clueless. Weird and maybe a little hot is an improvement, right? I dunno, man. I mean, I’ve done research--”

“And by research you mean watching porn.”

Leo gave him a look like, _well, yeah_. “But also! I’ve read, like, wikis. They had diagrams and everything. I’m _good_ at diagrams. But I’ve also seen projects turned in by people who’ve never done anything but study diagrams, some of Annabeth’s siblings, no offense--”

“Dude.” Percy laughed. “I’m dating Annabeth, I’m not gonna defend the honor of the entire Athena cabin.”

“So anyway.” Leo took a cherry out of the bowl, plucked off the stem. “Cherry stems.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Percy. “Pass me one of those, would you?”

Leo shoved the bowl across the table at him. “You can practice on the real thing, though.”

“Not until Annabeth’s dad is out of the hospital, I can’t. I wish I could be with her, but she says there’s no point in both of us missing our first semester of college, and she’s right. She usually is.” Percy took a cherry, ate it, and twirled the stem between his fingers. “So . . . cherry stems.”

“Won’t she just think you’re weird?”

“She knows I’m weird. But it might make her laugh. And I have a feeling she’s going to need some of that, when she gets back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leo and Percy sat around for the next half-hour trying to tie knots in cherry stems with their tongues. Because they are giant dorks. At some point, Piper came in, but when she saw what was going on she backed out of the door slowly and pretended she hadn’t. But not without taking a short video, which she sent to Annabeth as soon as she got back to Cabin 10. Annabeth spent five minutes laughing her ass off while the other people in the waiting room stared at her like she’d gone crazy.
> 
> So good job, Percy. You cheered up your girlfriend.


End file.
